150 Years
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: It's been 132 years since Edward left Bella. Bella and her coven go to Forks and find the Cullens. What will happen and what will they all find out about Bella? And who's Jake and Mady?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! **

**This story is something based on the show Doll House. So yeah. And it's after Edward left Bella. I know another story based on New Moon.**

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight nor do I have any contact with the characters except Kristine, Emma, and Kayla.**

**Outfits I will post on my file for you guys to see, if you want.**

**Chapter 1: Going Back**

**Bella's POV**

Forks, Washington the city I never thought I'd return to.

I'm a vampire now. Victoria wanted me to suffer of being a vampire so she changed me. I had the powers to get other vampire's powers by a simple touch. I'm almost 150 in vampire counting. I live with the Loners, it's a quit strange name for the coven but it was all girls. They all had no one in their lives except them. There's Kristine Mason, Emma Mason—Kristine's twin sister—, and Kayla Meyer.

Kristine has short, brown hair. She's half-vampire, half-human. Kristine is stuck at 16 which is different. She's really 115 years in vampire counting. Kristine lost her love when he was pushed from a 30 story hotel roof. She can calm a person down by one touch of her finger.

Emma looks the same as Kristine. She is also half-vampire, half-human. She's stuck in between 17 and 18. The same as her sister, 115 years in vampire counting. The only thing different from her and Kristine is Emma is taller. Emma lost her boyfriend when he and her father were fighting. She can read minds.

Kayla has black hair and is full vampire. Her hair is down to her hand. She usually puts her hair up in stylish hair styles. She lost her love in the war and she became a vampire at 17. She's 203 vampire counting. She can shape shift into anything.

We all have a type of girl-ish/tomboy style in clothes. I wasn't always into the girly stuff but it's changed since I've been with them and their girly style.

Today I let Kayla do my hair. She was using a curler. When she was done I looked in the mirror.

I was wearing dark jeans and a black tank top, which went a little above my knees with a design on it. I wore a white coat over it and a choker necklace that is long by up and down. Kayla put another necklace on me. It was a chain on that went past my chest; there was a heart pendant on it.

My hair was curled and my bangs were pushed to the left side.

"You look amazing, Bella," Kristine said.

"Thank you," I said.

I put on a ring Emma gave me. It has one fake diamond in the middle and a few little ones on both side.

I went downstairs and put on black flats.

Emma and Kristine were exactly the same. Both had their front hair in a bun in the back and the rest curled. Their bangs were pushed to the right.

They both were wearing a tank top with thick strips. The top was a light blue, white, and then a dark blue. The pattern went on. It had chains connected behind it and they dropped on their shoulders. It stopped at a little lower then their waste. They were wearing jeans with a brown belt and white flats.

"Morning, Bella," Kristine and Emma said.

"Morning Kristine, Emma." I said.

Kayla came down. She was wearing black jeans, a white tank top with a design on it, and a short sweater that stopped under her chest** (I forgot what they're called)**. Her hair was in a curled pony tails that she put in front of her. She was wearing black sneakers.

"You guys ready?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah," we all said.

We all grabbed our backpack and went into Kayla's car. She drove off to Forks High School, the school I never thought I'd return to.

We all went to the front office and there were five people there. They turned around and saw us. Emma laughed a little.

Emma, Kristine, Kayla, and I got out schedules and went out. I had the same schedule the first day I was here. It's like I've just come again. All the staring.

I went to my first class almost late.

"Ah, Miss. Meyer," the teacher said.

We all changed our name to Kayla's because she was like the mother.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I went up there.

"Hello, my name is Bella Meyer. I just moved here, so please take care of me." I said.

"You can sit next to Edward Cullen." She pointed to _him_.

I never thought he'd be here again. Well as long as he doesn't remember me.

I sat down next to Edward.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

"Hey," I said not showing anything if knowing him.

Class ended quickly and I went to my locker to put away my book. I grabbed my math book and went to Algebra.

I introduced myself again and this time Alice was there. And yet again I had to sit next to a Cullen.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen nice to meet you," Alice said.

"Hey," I said.

All classes went by fast up until lunch.

I sat at an empty table with food I don't really need and waited for everyone else. They came and sat down.

"It's so funny what people think of us," Emma laughed a bit. She took a bite of her food.

"That'd be interesting to know," I said.

She was quiet for a while then suddenly she put her hand under my finger. I pulled away.

_Hey, that Bella girl is pretty cute._ Someone thought.

"Hey, Emma why'd you do that?" I asked smiling.

"Hey, you wanted to know and we never really touched each other." Emma said smiling still.

We all laughed at conversations around the room about us. We stopped suddenly.

I smelt the Cullens behind me.

"Hey, can we sit here?" Edward asked.

"S-ure," I said.

They sat down, Edward sat next to me.

"You're Bella from history, right?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

Being next to Edward brang me memories… no! Don't even think about it it'll show!

Kristine put her hand on me and I calmed down.

"Thanks," I whispered. Edward looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing important."

We all sat there except Kristine and Emma.

"So, you guys aren't hungry?" Emmett asked Kayla and I.

"What about you guys?" Kayla asked.

"We're not hungry, really."

"I'm not hungry," I said.

Our trays had food untouched.

The bell rang and we got up to go to our next class.

I got to biology, which had Rosalie this time. Again I introduced myself and sat next to a Cullen. I was lucky, Rosalie didn't talk to me.

After gym and all the class I went to Kayla's car and waited. I looked to my left and the Volvo was there. Nice…

Edward and Alice were at the car first. Soon late Kristine and Emma came out, thankfully.

"Hey, so do you guys want to come over sometime?" Alice asked us.

I looked at Emma. _Yes, we can't be to suspicious._

"Sure, when?" I asked.

"How about tomorrow, after school." Alice said.

"Okay," Kristine said and it made some of us jump.

I turned around and saw Kristine.

We got in the car leaving Alice and Edward there waiting. I heard them talk before we left.

"Alice you're hiding something," Edward said.

"It's nothing," Alice said.

"Is it about the Meyers? What?"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow to see."

Kayla drove off to the house. We got done with our homework easily.

I sat down on the couch with Emma and Kristine.

"So, which one is he?" Kristine asked.

I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Tell us."

"Edward," I said sadly.

"Well, why did he leave you in the first place?"

"He said he didn't really love me. That he hated me," I dry sobbed.

"But you still love him?"

"Yes but no. I do but I don't."

I did love him but I didn't know for sure. How could I when he just left me and that everything we did together was fake? And on the other hand I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe he was faking but I wasn't. I truly love him to death.

"What about you?"

"Jake and another vampire went up to the roof because of me. The vampire wanted to kill me. So they fought but he got pushed and he died. I'm surprised by it because well he is a vampire. But he actually died," Kristine explained sadly.

"And you Emma?"

"Dad was turned into a vampire and Shaun was one. Some vampire had a power to make a person furious. He did it on my dad and he bit Shaun getting venom in him. Soon dad burned him," Emma explained also sad.

"So my lost was the less depressing."

"Well what we all know is we have broken hearts."

We sighed.

**A/N: Like it or hate it? Review please!! If you don't know the show Doll House it's about a girl who keeps losing her memory after she does a job. Every time she comes back she does a different job.**

**So yeah! R&R PLEASE!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so which do you think is more interesting so far Trader or Not? Or 150 Years??? Review and tell!!!! Don't worry I know you really can't chose right now. But when you do know further in the story please review!!!**

**Chapter 2: Edward and Bella**

**Bella's POV**

Today my hair was wavy and Kayla put fake light brown highlights in it. I was wearing a brown tank top with yellow/brown colored stripes with a matching short sweater that stopped round my stomach. I was wearing a gray scarf and a silver necklace with a little butterfly on it. In my hair I had a silver headband on. I was wearing a brown bracelet. I was wearing skinny jeans and white sneakers. Like always I put on the ring.

Kristine and Emma were downstairs eating breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and went down stairs.

"Hey Kristine, Emma," I said.

"Hey, Bella," they both said.

Both of them were dressed the same again. Black skinny jeans with a brown belt, white tank top, and a jean green vest. They were wearing a necklace with a heart hanging on it. There hair was in two pony tails they put up front. They were wearing a Brown hat.

Kayla came down. She was wearing a pink dress that went down a little lower than her knees with black leggings. Kayla was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt under her dress. She was wearing black rose earrings and black flats with a black bow on it. Kayla kept her hair straight but a little curled.

"Hey, Kayla don't you think it's time to get your hair cut?" Kristine asked.

"Anyone know how to cut hair?" Kayla asked laughing.

"Actually I know someone who can do it for free and she's really good," Emma said.

"Who?"

"Bella, before we found you she would cut our hair when it was too long."

We found Kayla and she was older than us. They looked at me.

"Well since we vampire are fast and we have 35 minutes until school. Bella can cut it right now."

"What?" I asked.

"C'mon Bella she needs a cut."

"Fine," I sighed.

I ran to get the scissors and Kayla was sitting down. I cut her hair to her chest with layers. After I curled some of the ends of her hair. I gave her long bangs.

I put down the scissors. "Okay," I said.

"What do I look like?" she asked.

Kristine gave her a mirror.

"Oh wow. Bella you're really good!"

"Let's get off to school."

We grabbed our backpacks and went to school. At lunch the Cullens sat with us and talked about the get together. They also commented on Kayla's hair and I told them to say nothing. The whole lunch time Edward was glaring at me. I looked at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just you remind me of someone I loved."

"Oh."

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Uh sure…"

We went outside.

"Have you ever heard of a vampire falling in love with a human?" he asked.

"No," I lied. "Why are you asking?"

"Well I was in love with a human. Her name was Bella too. After her 18th birthday when Jasper almost killed her I knew I was putting her in too much danger. So I left her. I-I told her that I didn't love her that I hated her," he explained. "It's a stupid lie right. I left her when I still loved her. I left her and she died. I wanted to go to the Volturi to beg them to kill me. But Alice stopped me."

How could I continue listening to him? It was making me seriously sad! I faked my death and he's telling someone he doesn't really know his story?!

"Why would you beg a coven to kill you?" I asked.

"Because, I love Bella. I left her when I promised her we were going to be together, forever. Then I did a stupid thing."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, well I need someone to talk to. You act like Bella so I thought…"

"Well I have a relationship with your story. My boyfriend left me. I know how Bella felt when you did that. So I guess I wished you never told me your story. It reminded me of him to much. I loved him to death."

"Sorry. Its just I need someone to talk to. It just feels right to talk with someone that is like me."

"Like you? You think I'm like you? Well I'm nothing like you. I'm like the Bella you know. Having a broken heart. At first knowing that you'll be together but then the person you love leaves. I promised myself I'd never move on. Stupid of me to think he'll ever come back."

"You're too much like Bella. Sometimes it makes me think you are."

I was sad I was keeping that I am Bella. If I did I would be too afraid he'd leave again.

"So the only thing we have in common is we both have broken hearts…"

"You have no idea how broken I am with out him."

"Bella and I were in love. It felt like my heart was literally breaking apart when I told her I didn't love her. I miss her. Her blush when I kissed her. The way she hates not being with me. I can't live with out her. I need Bella to live."

I was even more heart broken. Edward was telling me what he thinks of me. And I just act like I'm not Bella.

"Edward, I can't keep listening to what you say," I said.

I figured out I gave away the secret that we're vampires. O well they're vampire's also.

I stood up and went back into the lunch room. I sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Kristine said.

"Kristine, I need to get away for a while. I'll meet you guys at the Cullens." I said.

I went outside and Edward was still there. I ran into the forest not knowing where I was going.

I stopped and noticed I was in the meadow. I sat down.

How can he just speak like that to someone he thinks he doesn't know so much? I'm lying to him about him. It doesn't make sense anymore.

I put my knees up and put my head down.

What should I do?

**Edward's POV**

I smelt Bella running into the forest. She was going through to much pain of me talking about Bella. She's been through it to with her ex-boyfriend.

I went into the lunch room and sat back down.

"Edward, how come you told Bella about Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I-I can't talk now."

**Bella's POV**

I knew school was over. It's been a while so I went to the Cullen's house.

Kayla and someone else's car was there. Carlisle opened the door.

"Hey, come in, come in." Carlisle said.

I went in and saw the Denali coven. I looked at Kristine, Emma, and Kayla. They looked sad.

Tanya had her hand in Edward's hair and her other hand on his chest.

"This is the Denali coven," Carlisle said.

**A/N: Yeah it's short. But yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! I don't really know what to put on the AN so Let's get back to the story!**

**Chapter 3: 'Bella Swan'**

**Bella's POV**

"This is Carmen, Kate, Eleazar, Irina, and Tanya," Carlisle introduced pointing to each.

What?! How come the Denali coven is here! What's going on with this?! Edward moved on…

"Tanya we have guest you know," Edward said.

"Well we don't see each other much," Tanya said.

I hated being in here. With all my family members. This made me sad. Knowing I have to try not to be ''Bella Swan''.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Jasper asked.

Dang I forget about Jasper's powers.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," I said.

Alice gasped. She ran out the door bringing me with her. Alice brang me far away from the Cullens house.

She gave me a big hug.

"Bella!" She screamed. "I missed you so much! You've changed! You have a better sense in style now!"

I hugged her back.

"It's because of Kristine, Emma, and Kayla's fashion sense. I got into it." I said.

"You're so cute! We have to tell everyone!"

"Alice no! I don't want Edward to know. And if we tell everyone they'll be thinking about it. And soon Edward would find out."

"But Tanya! She's so annoying! Edward needs to know you are Bella!"

"Alice, no! I don't want him to know! Please!"

We let go and turned around. Both of us saw them all standing there. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, and sadly Edward.

"Uh-oh," I whispered.

"Heh," Alice said.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled and gave me a bear hug.

"Hi, Emmett," I said.

"You're alive!"

"Uhm, yeah."

"And you're one of us!"

"Yeah."

He let me go and Jasper hugged me hardly.

"Thank goodness! I couldn't deal with all of Edward's emotions!" Jasper yelled. "I couldn't. Edward thinks he loves Tanya but he really loves you," he whispered very low I couldn't hear it much.

Esme hugged me next.

"Oh, Bella. I missed you so much," Esme said.

Esme was like my mom to me. She let go.

"Bella," Tanya hissed.

"B-Bella?" Edward said.

I didn't say anything.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while," Carlisle said.

"No!" Tanya yelled.

"Tanya, let's go," Carmen said.

"I'm not leaving!"

"Tanya!"

"It's fine," Edward said.

Everyone left except Tanya and Edward.

"Bella?"

"Yes…" I said.

"But—"

"I faked it. The whole car crash thing was just a fake."

"How?"

"Werewolves helped me."

"You—"

"Yes, I'm friends with werewolves. I was human. I still like them though."

"Okay, we get it you faked your death and now you're a vampire, get on with it," Tanya said.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Victoria," I said.

I knew exactly what he meant by everything. He didn't even have to ask full questions.

Edward took a step forward. I took one back. He has to remember Tanya is right behind him.

"Shouldn't we get back?" Tanya asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Edward said.

We all ran back to the house. When we got there everyone was smiling.

All of us sat down, Tanya next to Edward. I sat next to Kristine and Emma.

"So, what happened?" Kristine asked with a low voice.

"Nothing," I whispered.

My cell phone rang.

I went outside and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I have important news to tell you," a guy said.

"Uhm, who is this?"

"No time to introduce myself. This is something you need to hear."

**A/N: Gasp! What is it?? Review if you think you know the answer!!! And reviews if you like it. Review even when you're bored. Review all the time. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You've notice I haven't been uploading more chapters on Trader or Not? It's because I'm busy now!**

**Anyways thanks for your reviews! Now guess which is better Trader or Not? Or 150 Years?**

**Chapter 4: A Call Can Change Things**

**Bella's POV**

"Today is your _150__th_ birthday. You actually have a type of program in you. Soon you will lose your memory. Don't worry I know what I'll have to do. I'm going to be where you are soon," the guy said.

"Wait—"

**Edwards POV**

Bella went outside and started talking on the phone.

How could I do this?! Tanya is here! Bella knows now! I love Tanya and Bella! What am I suppose to do?!

I went to stand by the window and looked at Bella.

Her arms suddenly went to her side slowly. After a few seconds she dropped the phone.

I went out there.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

I heard someone talking on the phone.

_Bella? Bella! What happened?!_

"Wha-what?" Bella asked.

**Bella's POV**

"Wha-what?" I asked.

Where was I? Who is this guy behind me?

There was someone else suddenly in front of me.

"Who are you?" the person behind me asked.

Who's he? Who are you?

"No time to talk," he said. "Welcome back Bella."

The guy put his hand on me and I saw things.

A baby. A mother and father. Divorce. Switching with my mom and dad. Mom getting married. Me going to Forks, Washington. A guy. The eyes. Paleness. Ice cold. The Cullens. Vampires. Werewolves. Faked death. Burning fire. Two girls. Another girl. Forks High School again. The Cullens. Denali coven. The phone call.

"Who?" I asked.

"You," he said putting his arm back down.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What?" Edward asked.

Edward, the guy who left me and I became heart-broken, but yet still love him.

I remembered everything now. We went inside except Kevin who ran back.

Everyone was waiting.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Kayla asked.

"Noting," I said.

"Tanya, can I talk to you?" Edward asked.

"Sure," she said.

They went upstairs.

**Edward's POV**

I had to talk to Tanya about Bella.

"Tanya, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

We went upstairs.

"Tanya, look—"she interrupted me.

"It's about Bella isn't it?" she asked, "Edward I know what you're going to tell me. You never stopped loving Bella and you want to be with her. I get it. But somewhere I love you extremely." She explained.

What? What the hell is that? What is she saying? I do want to be with Bella but all that just to explain it? Where did it come from?

"Yes," I said.

She kissed me. I pushed her back.

"Tanya."

"I know, I know," she said. "Are you sure? I can give you time to think about it."

"I am sure."

"Well then bye."

She jumped out the window. I went back downstairs.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I know you heard," I said.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Bella, did you hear what he said?" I heard Kristine whisper to Bella.

"I wasn't really paying attention," she whispered back.

_Oh, I so know she heard._ Emma.

_Wow, she's not that good at lying like that._ Kristine.

_Huh, tell me 'bout it Kristine. _Emma.

"Bella, I know you heard. You're not that good of a liar," Kristine said.

"I've been told…" she said.

"We can hear you guys," Alice said. "And if I can hear you guys, Edward can."

"Oops," Emma said.

"So, Bella what is it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think you know what I'm talking about."

I turned around to see her. We got caught in each others eyes.

The eyes I missed. They didn't even seem gold. It was like she was still human Bella. The brown eyes. Her hair brown and curly. Her fashion sense tomboy. I missed her. The human Bella. I can't see her emotions now. I can't read her face. I don't even know if she still loves me.

She looked away.

I looked at Alice, she was smiling.

"I think by that I know the answer," Alice said.

I couldn't resist anymore, I kissed her. She kissed back. I pulled away, knowing I wouldn't stop if it went further.

"I'll be right back…" Bella said.

She ran upstairs.

Alice suddenly gasped and Jasper was at her side. Her vision replayed in my head.

**A/N: Yay! The phone call changed things!!! But what did Alice see?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 5: Alice's Vision**

**Bella's POV**

Alice came up here and knocked on the door. I opened it. She came in and I locked it again.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

"You're not real. You're a program. You're not real." She said.

"Alice I—"

"Bella how can that be?"

"Alice—"

"How can you be a program? Is this vision even real?"

"Alice! Can I say something?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Look I can't let anyone else know. So don't think about." I put my shield over us. "I am a program. Well not actually a program but I have something in me. I didn't know till that phone call I had before everything happened. It was Kevin. He said I had a type of program in me. That I was going to forget everything suddenly."

"What?! You mean you're not real?!"

"Alice! Don't yell. I haven't figured that out yet. I'm trying though."

I put down the shield. I heard a knock.

"Don't think about anything." She nodded.

I opened the door and saw Edward.

"Bella, I know something _is_ wrong," he said.

"I know. Alice told me her vision," I said.

"Well, do you know anything about it?"

"No," I lied.

"Okay."

We all went downstairs and the questions started.

"Bella, how can that happen?" Emmett asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I said.

"But, Alice's vision," Emma said.

"It's nothing, Emma. Would everyone just stop worrying."

"Heh, it'd be awesome if that did happen to Bella," Tanya tried whispering.

She's still here? Weird.

I really have to be careful what I do for now on. My phone rang again. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, it's me Kevin. There's something else I forgot to tell you," Kevin said.

I looked at everyone.

"Alright hold on," I said.

"Who is it?" Alice asked. I put the phone on mute.

"Kevin."

"What does Kevin want?"

"I don't know." I unmuted the phone. "Okay."

"Is everyone else in the room with you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well get out they can't hear this."

"How come?" I was confused.

"Bella, just listen to me."

I looked at them. I went outside somewhere into the forest.

"Okay, I'm out," I said.

"Okay someone hacked the computer I hold all your memories in. He or she is trying to shut you down," he explained.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if we don't get that computer to shut down, you'll be no more. I will get you though and I will try to bring you back, Bella."

"Kevin now can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I a computer? Or a human with something in me which makes me a program?"

"You're a human. But when I put something in you, you became like that. So this means you were human but you're not anymore."

"Alright, bye."

I put my shield on so no one could hear what I'm thinking.

I hung up. I'm a program. Not human anymore.

I sat down and put my knees up to my chest. I put my arms around my legs.

I'm a computer. How is this suppose to be? Did he do it after I was vampire? How did I feel these feeling towards Edward then? This means whatever Alice saw, it was me shutting down.

I wanted to cry knowing I'm not real. Knowing I'll be shutting down any time soon.

Someone's hands were on me. I looked up it was Jasper.

"So you're sad. Why?" he asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later," I said. "Can I be alone for a while?"

"Sure."

He left.

I sat there wanting to cry.

I just noticed it was dark already, I didn't care. I didn't want to go back. I will when Kevin tell me everything is fine.

I put my head on my knees. I stayed in my spot for a long time.

I smelt Edward.

"Love, you should get back everyone is worrying," he said.

I stood up. "Sorry," I said.

"Jasper told me you wanted to be alone. When that happens something is wrong."

"I'll tell you later."

"But just don't go straight to your room," he said smiling.

"Okay," I smiled.

We kissed.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

We ran back and everyone sighed in relief except Tanya who pouted.

"Too bad she's back," she whispered.

Alice was thinking a song over and over again. Good she's keeping the secret.

Edward was sitting on the couch and he put me on his lap.

"Alice can I talk to you?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because you're the only one that knows." I said.

We went outside. I put my shield over us.

"Is this about you talking to Kevin?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

**A/N: R&R!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! Keep reading!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! I never know what to put in the A/Ns so story time!!!**

**Chapter 6: Telling Then Leaving**

**Bella's POV**

"Yes," I said. "He said that someone hacked onto his computer and found my file. Yes that means I'm a computer but I wasn't always. Anyways that person wants to get rid of me and if he finds a way to delete everything, which is harder than it looks I'll shut down also. Meaning I'll just drop down." I felt sad telling Alice this.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Well, I don't get it either but I wanted to ask you if I should tell everyone. So should I?"

"Bella, I think you should do what's right."

I put my shield down and we went back into he house.

"You guys weren't even talking," Emmett laughed.

I smiled. "We have ways," I said.

Edward put me back on his lap. I looked at Alice, she nodded. I sighed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I looked around the room, everyone was here.

"I didn't figure this out until I got the phone call from Kevin."

Everyone suddenly looked at me.

"Bella, love what is it?" Edward asked.

"First of all, I am a computer. But I wasn't always. He put something in me and then I turned into a computer. I don't understand it much either."

Everyone's mouths dropped except Tanya who smiled. "Go on."

"He told me that someone hacked onto his computer and found my file. That person wants to get rid of me. So he's trying to find a way to delete my file and is very hard to do. If he does then I go down too," I explained.

Everyone was shocked. But yet again Tanya was smiling.

I stood up. "Anything to say?"

Alice came and hugged me.

"I'm glad you told," Alice whispered to me.

She let go and sat down.

"So this means?" Edward asked.

"Kevin is trying to shut down the person's computer. But if that person does delete the file Kevin will come to me and find a way to bring me back."

"But if your a program you really don't have feelings."

"No, she does. Didn't you hear her she wasn't always a program. She just figured out what she is yesterday," Jasper said.

"So you mean—"

**Edward's POV**

"So you mean—"

I stopped because Bella fell.

What?! What she just told us happened. She shut down.

If she is a program, I'm messed up. Felling in love with the wrong things. First human then a program.

I grabbed Bella's phone. I called Kevin.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kevin, it's about Bella. The person deleted—"

I heard him drop the phone and run out. I hung up.

**Kevin's POV (A/N: I know what your thinking why Kevin? Well you'll see why!)**

My phone rang it was Bella. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kevin, it's about Bella. The person deleted—"

I dropped the phone and ran into my car. I started driving to the Cullen's house.

I got there and the door was open.

"Kevin, what's happening?" Edward asked.

I ran in and saw Bella on the floor with her eyes closed. I picked her up.

"Follow me," I said.

I went into my car and drove back to my house. I looked in the mirror and saw a Volvo, a Jeep, and a Mercedes behind me.

We got to my house and I opened the door. I kept it open and ran up to a room. I put Bella on the table.

I saw the Cullens behind me and other people.

"Wow, did you do this yourself?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah thanks," I said. "Edward, I'll try my best to do this."

"But, what if she doesn't really feel anything," Edward said.

"Edward, you'll have to find that out yourself."

I got a knife.

"You might not enjoy this."

I cut Bella around the heart, just so I can see inside. When I cut it the chip wasn't there. How could it not be there? I checked everywhere. It's not there. She isn't one. I got everything wrong. Oh no. Edward's worrying because of a mistake.

The process didn't continue.

The person only wanted to delete that one thing. He or she never wanted to kill Bella.

There were no wires in Bella.

"The person made a mistake," I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"The person only wanted the chip out of Bella. He or she didn't want to kill her. That person accidently made Bella go like this."

"Okay, so why did you cut her open?"

"You don't need to know everything here."

I used my powers to heal Bella. The cuts started going away slowly.

"You're a vampire?" Edward asked.

"If I'm not how do you think I'm doing this and watching over Bella for 150 years," I said. "This will take a while. So I need to keep her here for a while."

"Okay," Alice said.

"You guys don't have to be up in this room with me."

"I don't think you'll be able to even make Edward leave until Bella wakes up," Emmett laughed. "Anyways Bella won't even remember him or us."

"Actually while I'm healing I'm also showing her, her life."

"Interesting powers," Carlisle said.

Everyone left the room except a girl.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Tanya," she said.

"Nice finally meeting you correctly."

"What?"

"Did you hear anything I said. I've been watching over Bella. Tell me why do you hate Bella so much?"

"That's personal," she hissed.

"I'm just asking."

It took about two days to fully heal Bella. None of them left and Tanya stayed in the room with me which is weird.

I used another power of mine and Bella woke up.

"Kevin. You actually did come," Bella said.

"Of course I did," I said. "I'll be down stairs telling everyone."

I left.

**Bella's POV**

Kevin left. I sat up and saw Tanya in front of me.

Tanya went to the door and locked it.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"To get Edward back."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough."

She back up and turned back to see me. Everyone was banging on the door. Tanya did something so they couldn't get in.

She attacked me and pinned me down on the floor.

"Give up Edward," she whispered.

"No," I said.

"Fine then have it your way."

What did she mean by that?

**A/N: Ooh what did she mean by that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THANKS SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Keep R&Ring!!!**

**Chapter 7: Finally**

**Bella's POV**

"Fine then have it your way," Tanya said.

What did that mean?

She got up and I stood up.

Tanya opened the door.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said.

We rode home.

When we got there Edward and I sat on the couch. Tanya stood near the window.

We stayed there in silence.

"Hey, it's an hour and a half until school. Get ready," Kayla said. "And Bella come with me."

I followed her to the bathroom and there was clothes there. She picked them up.

"Try these on! They're new, Alice and I went shopping. I like her."

Kayla was like Alice with fashion. She left and closed the door. I locked it and closed the windows. I put on the clothes.

A black silk tank top, a black silk coat, and black silk pants. I was wearing a black belt with crystals on the top and bottom. Kayla gave me a silk black hat and black flats.

She knocked on the door. "It's me Kayla," she said.

I opened the door.

"Yes! Now I'm going to do something to your hair."

She closed the door and put me on a chair. Kayla put my head over the sink.

"Don't worry it'll be nice."

"No, no, no. Not today. But I will let you some other day," I said sitting up.

"Fine."

She got a hair straightener and a curler. Kayla started doing my hair.

"I'm done!" she said.

She gave me a mirror. I had mostly straight hair but there were curls too.

"Now one more thing."

She put on a pearl necklace and she pulled up the coat sleeves up to my elbows.

"There."

I went to a mirror.

"You're so cute!"

I went downstairs and Alice was there.

"It does look good on you!" Alice said. "Kayla is my hero! She made you have good clothes."

"Okay, Alice I get it," I said.

"Good."

Everyone came down and was shocked.

"Yes Kayla, Kristine, and Emma made her have better style!" Alice said.

We went into the cars and drove off.

Once we got there everyone was staring.

_Holy crap! Bella is hot. I think I might ask her out._ A guy thought.

Edward put his arms around my waist and we walked to class.

_Aw she got a boyfriend._ The guy thought.

We got to class and sat at our seats. Edward and I passed notes like we did before.

_It's so funny listening to people's thoughts._

I wrote back.

_I know, I can read minds also. _

We kept going.

_How?_

_I can absorb people's powers by a touch of my finger._

_So it was this morning._

_No Emma reads minds. She made me touch her hand._

_Wow._

The bell rang and we went to our next classes.

School ended and Emma, Kristine, Alice, and I waited at the cars.

Emma kept laughing a little.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Thoughts," she said.

_Alright let's go. Go ask out Bella for tonight. _Someone thought.

I chuckled.

"You too?" Alice asked.

"Yup," I said.

A guy came up to us.

"Hey, Bella I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I have a boyfriend," I said.

"Okay," he left.

"Wow, Bella. You're at a new school again and you get asked out every day," Kristine said.

"You do too," I said.

We all chuckled.

"So what was up with Edward and Tanya?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it might have been a vision. Sorry."

"Let me try something."

"What?"

I put my shield over us.

"Watch," I giggled.

Alice had a vision.

'_I'm back!' Tanya said._

'_Why do you have to come back?!' Emmett yelled._

'_Well, I just want to.'_

"Oh my gosh!" Emma, Alice, and I yelled.

"What?" Kristine asked.

"You do not want to know," we all said again.

I put my shield down.

"Why does _she_ have to come back?!" Alice yelled.

"Who knows but I just know we'll all have a bad time," I said.

"I barely know her and I know she's a bitch," Emma said.

"And you know because?"

"What she did to you."

"Guys what are you talking about?" Kristine asked.

"You really don't want to know."

"Ugh, she's so ugh," Alice said.

"Why, why, why?!" Emma yelled.

We noticed everyone was looking at us.

"Yeah, let's keep our voices down. Alice, Emma," I said.

"Sorry," they whispered.

"I just don't know why she has to come back here and _today. She's such a bitch_," Emma said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rosalie said.

We noticed they were in front of us.

"Uh, nothing," Alice, Emma, and I said.

"I'm going to ride home with the Meyers if that's okay," Alice said looking at Kayla.

"It's fine with me," Kayla said.

We got in the cars and drove home.

When we got there Edward's car was there first and the door was open.

We walked in and sadly saw Tanya.

"I'm back!" she said.

"Why do you have to come back?!" Emmett yelled.

"Because I want to."

"Well I don't think any of us want you here so… out!"

"No!"

"Let's go to our rooms," I whispered to Emma and Alice.

We ran up to our rooms and locked the doors. Someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, open the door," Jasper said.

I opened it.

"What's wrong with you, Alice, and Emma?"

I sighed. "Sorry, we're just mad," I said.

I went to Emma's room and knocked on the door.

"Bella what is it?" Emma asked opening the door.

"Jasper was asking what's wrong with us going right to our rooms," I said.

"Well, I just don't want to see Tanya ever again."

"Yeah, me too."

I went to Alice's door and asked her the same thing. She answered the same as Emma and I.

We dealed with it and went downstairs where we found Edward kissing Tanya. **(Btw I gave Tanya a power she can control people.)**

"And this also," I whispered to them.

"Same here," they both whispered back.

"There," Tanya said.

"Tanya, Bella wants to speak with you!" Alice yelled.

"What? Why do I have to?" I asked.

"Because."

"Fine what?" Tanya asked.

"Nothing, "I said.

"Just tell me."

"Outside."

She walked outside. I walked past Edward and out the door. I closed the door on my way out.

"What's your problem?"

"What are you talking about? Edward kissed me. He probably doesn't love you," she said.

"I know your powers Tanya."

"Then I win," she smiled.

"What's the prize?" She didn't say anything. "Edward?"

"Yes, and I got him."

"Tanya, he kissing you because you're controlling him."

"Exactly, I'll just keep doing it."

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Do what ever you want," I said sadly.

I ran away and put up my shield.

Who cares anymore? I'd just be watching Edward continue kissing Tanya. If she wants him what ever.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout from behind me.

I stopped and turned around.

"Why did you do that? You're hurting Edward."

"Alice, I'm sorry. I can't just deal with Tanya like that. She'll just keep controlling Edward. I can't stand it."

"Then use your shield."

"I can't use it forever."

"Well, at least would you stay with us?"

"Alice, I can't stay there. I'll be going downstairs seeing Tanya."

"Well, we'll get rid of her. Bella please. We just got your back. We missed you the whole time we were away. When Jasper and I went away we were looking for you. We needed you back."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

We ran back and the door was open. We went in.

Tanya was there. I went straight to my room.

Someone knocked on the door and I knew who it was.

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone," I said laying down on my bed.

Edward came in.

"Bella, why did you tell Tanya that?" he asked.

"I can't stand it, Edward."

"You know I can't live without you. It's Tanya who keeps controlling me."

"I know what Tanya is doing."

"Why were you going to leave then?"

"You don't know how I feel, you wouldn't understand."

"Bella—"

"Edward, I'm sorry I-I can't. I know you can't live with out me but, I can't."

I never thought I'd say that to Edward. I wanted to cry. I left Edward.

I heard him leave the room closing the door.

**A/N: Aw Bella left Edward. DON'T YELL AT ME! Anyways thanks for reviews keep R&Ring!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah! I'm paying more attention to this story than Trader or Not?! So which is better? Trader or not? Or 150 Years?**

**Chapter 8: The Note**

**Bella's POV**

I heard Edward leave closing the door softly.

I heard someone knock on my door. I groaned.

"Bella, it's me," Esme said.

"Oh," I said.

She came in and closed the door.

"Look, I know you might not want to talk about it but why'd you do that?" she asked.

Ugh, soon everyone would be in my room.

"I can't stand it," I didn't know how to explain it to Esme.

"What do you mean by can't stand it?" she asked.

**Edward's POV**

I left Bella's room closed the door softly.

How could Bella do that? She knows I love her and can't live without her. And I know she still loves me. It's just Tanya.

I went downstairs and saw Tanya.

"Get out," I said opening the front door.

"Why?" she asked.

"Out now!"

"Give me a kiss first."

Her powers weren't going to work on me this time.

"No! Get out of here!"

She stayed in place. "No."

I grabbed her and threw her out. I closed the door and locked it.

**Bella's POV**

"So that's why?" Esme asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Bella, Tanya is just trying to get to Edward. He can't stop her using her powers."

"Okay," I sighed.

She went to the door. "Think about it." She left.

Esme is always the comforter in the family.

**The Next Day —**

"Bella, try this on," Kayla said.

"Sure," I said.

She gave me the clothes and I went to my room.

Kayla gave me a black tank top with a design on top, jeans with a black belt, a back coat, a silver necklace, and black flats. I put everything on.

She came in and brought me to the bath room. Kayla started straightening my hair but not all the way.

She was done and I went downstairs. I saw Kristine and Emma there.

They were wearing short-sleeved gray t-shirt. Both were wearing a gold dress over it that went above their knees. They were wearing black high boots that went up a little lower than their knees and gold bracelets on both wrists. Their hair was curled.

"What's up with wearing that?" I asked them.

"Kayla," they both said.

"Of course."

I sat down on the couch with them. Kayla came down.

She was wearing skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and silver heals. Her hair was curled.

"Wow so simple and you make us wear this," Kristine said.

"Hey, you guys look better like that," she laughed.

We rolled our eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie came down. Then Jasper.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett said. "Kristine and Emma why are you guys dressed like that?"

"Kayla made us," Kristine said. "I'm going to change," she said standing up and running to her room.

"Heh, same here," Emma said running to her room.

Kristine came down wearing orange and brown striped short-sleeved t-shirt. Jeans and white sneakers. Her hair was straightened.

"That's better," she said.

"Hey, finally the twins are going to wear different things," Emmett laughed.

Emma came down wearing a white tank top with a pink sweater on top, jeans, and silver heals. Her hair was straighter than before.

"There," she said.

Alice and Edward came down a while later.

"Finally, you guys take forever," Emmett laughed.

"Can we just go?" Rosalie said annoyed.

We went into the cars and drove to school.

"Bella, we heard about you and Edward," Kristine said. "You told us he was the one you love."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

We got there and I went to my first class. I had to sit next to Edward.

Lunch started and we sat at our usual table. Edward sat next to me like always.

Everyone was silent looking at Edward and I. I heard some conversations.

"Hey, what's the relationship with the Cullens and Meyers?" someone asked.

"I heard the Meyers mom died so the Cullen's father adopted them." Another person said.

"Do you know about Bella?"

"Yeah next to her is her ex-boyfriend. I heard they broke up yesterday."

"What's her ex's name?"

"Who cares? All that matters is that she's single now."

I held back a smile. Kristine nudged me.

"You better watch out people know your single now," Kristine whispered to me.

"What about you, Emma, and Kayla?" I asked.

"I've gotten a lot of invites to parties and dates."

"We've been invited to many parties and dates by two people. Since we're twins," Emma said. "But we're used to it, you know."

"Yeah, I've been with you guys for 123 years," I said.

School ended and Alice and I waited at the cars.

A guy came up to me…again.

"Hey, Bella I heard about you and Edward. Maybe you'd like to move on and go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"No thanks," I said. He left.

"How many was that today?" Alice asked laughing.

"Ugh, I lost count at 6."

"So braking up with Edward sure made a difference with school."

"Only asking out ways."

"Especially the way you dress now."

"Kayla always picks out our clothes."

Alice had a vision.

'_It says, 'We won't have to fight, but we will if we don't get Bella. Meet us at the airport at 3:30 tomorrow. We'll kill you guys to get to Bella if we have to. –Aro.' Alice said._

'_What? Why me?' I asked._

'_Well we'll have to figure something out soon.'_

"Uh-oh," we both said.

Edward and Emma were suddenly at us.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Maybe Bella's powers," Emma said. "She can get other people's powers by a touch of her finger. That's why we have to be careful."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

I put my shield on me. Edward actually cared. How come I did do that?! Tanya is gone now! I put my shield down.

Everyone else came and we drove home.

We got there and went inside.

Alice had the note.

"It says, 'We won't have to fight, but we will if we don't get Bella. Meet us at the airport at 3:30 tomorrow. We'll kill you guys to get to Bella if we have to. –Aro.'" Alice said. "First Edward then me then Jasper and now you."

"We have about 24 hours," Kristine said.

I'll just go. Who really cares? I'm not going to let everyone get hurt because of me.

"Bella, no," Emma said.

I forget she read minds.

"Fine," I said. "Then what are we going to do?"

"Carlisle!" Alice yelled. He came down and Alice gave him the note.

"Now it's Bella. We need to do what we did with you three."

"What we did when he asked for us?"

"But different. If he wants Bella then…"

"I know what you're going to say…" I said.

Alice, Jasper, Kayla, and Kristine came to me. I touched them all.

"Wait I don't get it…" Edward said. "What's she suppose to do?"

_What?! We're just going to let her go there? _Edward.

"She's going to go there. I know she knows what she has to do," Carlisle said.

And I had to do it.

**A/N: Okay sooo yeah. Review. Review. Review. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Volturi**

**Bella's POV**

I got to my doom now. They all might have hope in me but I know I can't do it. I may be a vampire now but I'm still weak. I'm now listening to the before Edward. So typical. I walked inside and Jane was on the side of the door. She smiled at me. But not an evil smile, it's like a sweet smile… What's wrong with her? And she is not faking it.

She held out her hand. I hesitated but took it anyway. She brought me to where Aro, Alec and Demetri were. They all smiled at me when I got there. I put up my shield.

"Bella, it's nice to finally see you," Aro said smiling. I was just staring at him a bit freaked out. Is this the _real_ Aro we're talking about?

"I'm kind of scared…" I said.

"What's there to be scared of?"

"Well, Jane here is being oddly nice. Along with the three of you." All their smiles dropped. There we go…

"Bella, the Volturi is in trouble." So what I they're in trouble? They just bring vampires misery and worry. They thing they're all powerful! They're not! They only want all the vampires in the world to join them and their "diet".

"So what?" I spat at him.

"We have people you care about." I gasped. They have Jacob, Renee, Phil, Charlie, Billy, and Angela… Renee, Phil, Charlie, and Angela are all vampires. And Jacob and Billy are werewolves…

"What do you want?" I said and my voice cracked.

"To help us. Two people want to be the rulers of vampires. They want to control them and make them their own pons in games." Pons? As in chest? What is wrong with these people? "And they mean all. So we aren't only using your parents and friends. We're using the whole world. They're going to change all the humans. They have 34 other people with them. They're scattered around the world changing all the humans." My eyes filled with tears that will never fall.

"Okay… I'll help."

I walked with them into their private jet. When we all got in the plane took off. _Looks like there's a change of plans._

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEB**

When we got to the Volturi castle Aro took me to where my family is. There were six rectangle spaces with them all in there. But I only saw 5 people.

I ran to my mom's and we put our hands on the glass. The tears came along.

"Bella, you're alive," she said. Her eyes were blood red… And is looks like they changed her when I faked my death.

"Yes," I said.

"Help them, baby." I nodded.

"Bella!" I heard Angela yell. I looked at the empty place that now wasn't empty. Angela was there. Well, I figured out her power. I went to her. "Y-you're a vampire! And so are the Cullens! I knew something was up." I smiled. I turned around and faced Aro.

"What are you keeping them in these?" I asked.

"Waiting for you to come. Now, what is your powers?" So he didn't know? Yeah, right. Then why did he call me over here to stop 36 powerful vampires? He knew there was some trick in getting me.

"I can gain others by a touch. So now I have Jane's."

"Well, meet me in the throne room when you're done. All my people with powers will be there waiting. And that button releases them all." He pointed to a red button on the wall then left.

I went over there and pressed it in my full speed. Then all of them opened and everyone came and brought me into a group hug. I laughed. I didn't even care about Billy and Jacob's smell. Nothing bothered me and nothing can right now.

"Oh Bella," they all sighed. I smiled. "I missed you!" Renee, Charlie, Phil, and Angela all were holding their breaths fro killing Jacob and Billy. When I get then out they go right to hunting animals.

"I should go, but I will be back," I said backing up from them. They just nodded. I went to the throne room and a lot of vampires were there.

"Ah, Bella," Aro said. "Thank you." I rolled my eyes. "Now, you guys may go." Everyone was in a straight line with their palms out in front of them. I scoffed then ran through the whole line full speed touching them all. "Now, let me show you to your room. You'll be sharing with Angela."

Aro brought me to my room then left to go get Angela. I looked in the closet and saw a black cape. I snorted. No way am I wearing that. I looked through the whole closet and the style wasn't that bad. Then I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and a girl with dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights and topaz eyes was behind it. Wait, topaz? Everyone else's is red.

"Hi, I'm Melody," she said holding out her hand. I shook it looking at her eyes still confused. I guess she saw me since she smiled. "I didn't go with the die they have here. I just don't want to hurt any humans. And if I could make them stop I would…"

We sat down on my bed. "Oh," I said. "So what's your power?"

"I can take away people's powers. It's really useful for Aro." Here we go. Everyone here respects Aro! What did he brain wash them or something?!

"Why do you like the Volturi?"

"Well, some people think it's bad. I think otherwise. They're good people."

"Good people? I think you're a good person. But they feed on humans and he threatened to kill my family if I didn't help you guys!" Her face was shocked. She closed her eyes then opened them again a few seconds later.

"I can't believe he'd do that. Aro seemed like the nicest person ever! He might feed on humans but I didn't know he's kill like that!"

"Well, Aro lies. He tried to get three of my family members here. He threatened to kill their family too."

We heard a knock on the door. It opened and Aro and Angela were behind it. And Melody started to lose it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Story**

**Bella's POV**

"Aro! How could you do that?! I thought you were better than that!" Melody yelled at him standing up.

"Melody… let's go somewhere more private," Aro said bringing her somewhere else. Angela looked at me confused.

"Wait!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take Angela out to hunt." I stated. She doesn't have to feed on humans.

"we bring the humans to us."

"No, not _humans_, animals." He just nodded because he knew if he didn't let me I wouldn't help them. Bluff!

"What's that about? With Melody."

"Some personal things. C'mon."

We ran out towards the forest avoiding all humans. We went deep into it so Angela wouldn't get distracted. When we got there I talked her through how to hunt animals. I got two mountain lions, one deer, and an elk.

Angela got more animals than I did since she didn't want to hurt any human. She got about 11 animals from what I know. When she got back to me her clothes were soaked up with animal blood and were ripped. I took off my sweater and gave it to her. She chuckled.

"How are you so good at this?" she asked.

"Century and a half of practice." I said smiling. "So, how many animal did you get?"

"22."

"Wow." What vampire would get that much? Well, obviously her. Who knows that could be a record. Like I've only gotten up to 6.

"So how long have you been a vampire?"

I smiled. "I look exactly the same don't I?"

"So 18?" I nodded. "You have better fashion sense."

"Yeah. Well my other three people of my coven are into this kind of things." We were silent for a while. But she was just thinking about what Edward and I were going through. "C'mon I'll teleport us back and I'll tell you." We grabbed hands and I teleported to my room. She changed her clothes then sat on the bed with me.

"So what happened?" I took a deep breath.

"On my eighteenth birthday Jasper tried to attack me when I got a paper cut. Edward pushed me out of the way. I landed on the counter, making glass shatter. My arm was cut and pieces of glass were in my arms. Then at night he brought me to the forest and told me he fell in love with someone else. That everything was fake and he was just acting.

"Then I got closer to Jacob. I figured out he was a werewolf. Then when he went away for a week my pain came back when I found a CD, plane tickets, a stereo for my car, and… something else. That part is fuzzy in my memories. So then I became suicidal. But Jacob came back in time to stop me form jumping off a cliff… Then two weeks later Victoria, a vampire's mate that Edward killed, came for me. She saw that I wanted to die so she changed me. She wanted me to feel the pain of living forever without the one you love.

"Then I found Kristine and Emma years later. Then we found Kayla. We became a coven. And the one thing we all had in common was that we all lost the one person we loved so much that we never moved on.

"Then 132 years after I was turned into a vampire we met the Cullens again in Forks… None of them recognized me, even Edward. Then when Alice invited us to their house we said yes. And… then when I got there last a girl named Tanya was all over Edward. And… they're together.

"When Alice had a vision she found out it was me and brought me somewhere in the forest. She screamed and I told her not to tell anyone. But everyone was behind us listening to our conversation. Everyone left except Tanya and Edward since Tanya didn't want to leave us alone. After telling Edward everything he tried to kiss me but I moved back.

"Then we got back and everyone heard Edward break up with Tanya. He came down and… kissed me. I was stupid and kissed him back…" I skipped the whole program thing. "Then after Tanya left a day later she came back. When I went downstairs I saw her and Edward kissing… But I already knew her powers were to control someone so I let it go.

"But Alice didn't, she told Tanya I wanted to talk to her. We talked and she thought everything going on with Edward is just a game. I was so tired of all the acting that I let her have her fun and tried to run away. But Alice got me in time and told me that everyone missed me and won't be able to stand losing me again. So I stayed and I went straight to my room.

"Then Edward came up and he was depressed about what I did. He wanted me… But I broke up with him. I told him I couldn't take anything anymore. Then the next day after school we got a note from Aro. He wanted me. And now that brings us to this…" I explained. I looked at her and she was really sad for me.

And for me, my eyes were filling with tears that would never fall. Telling her story made me realize something… What if Edward is just faking again?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Cullens**

**Bella's POV**

I grabbed out my phone and tried to call Edward but he didn't answer. So I called Alice and it was picked up quickly. I heard fighting in the back round so that might've been why Edward didn't answer.

"Bella! How's it going, I can't see you," she said.

"I'm… uh staying," I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying a few seconds ago.

"What?!"

"Look, I'll explain later. I need to talk to Edward."

"Uh… he's kind of busy." I heard a loud boom and the phone shut down. What? What's happening over there?

I teleported over to them and all eyes were on me. 10 people, no 10 other vampires with the two people were there. Two had Alice held tight. Other two had Edward and Esme. Everyone froze when they saw me. Edward's eyes popped out of it's sockets. I went invisible and teleported behind the people holding Alice.

I made my hands metal hard and punched them both in the area. They let go of her and were yelling in pain on the ground. Alice ripped them apart with help of Emmett and Jasper and threw them into the fire. I became visible again and Everyone was looking at me, except the two people that were holding back Edward and Esme. One a girl the other a boy.

"Whoa," Alice said her mouth dropped open. What are my other powers? I thought through them and went invisible again. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper started to attack the other 6, helping Carlisle, Emma, Kristine, and Kayla. I went behind the two people and Edward and Esme. I took away their vampire abilities and Esme and Edward broke out. They were surprised. They started to fight with the two and Esme and Edward won.

I became visible again. "What powers do you have?" Edward asked amazed. I just shook my head telling him "not now". I took away all the other vampire's abilities away and we all attacked them. Then when we were done everyone looked at me. Wait… Rosalie is missing… Crap!

"They got Rose," Emmett sobbed. I looked at him and he looked back at me. "Can you get her back?" I nodded then teleported to where she was.

"Oh. My." I said. There were many vampires around me in a huge castle. Rosalie was next to me with pleading but happy eyes. She was wearing what everyone else around us was wearing, a blood red tank top that shows their belly button and is see through, very short shorts, black knee high boots, and a blue denim jacket. And since no one was wearing a bra their chest was totally exposed. There was a sudden horn blowing.

"Bella, you have to go," Rosalie whispered. I shook my head.

"Not without you." She looked at me confused. I grabbed her practically in a hug and teleported back to the Cullen's house. I let go and she looked at me amazed. Emmett brought her into a hug she hugged back. He went back a little and stared at her.

"What are you wearing?" he asked her.

"What you don't like it?" she said in a fake sad voice with her lips out and she was bending down while squishing her breast together with her arms. They both smiled and were gone.

Everyone laughed. But Edward was just glaring at me. I stopped and looked at him. I still needed my answers.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. He just nodded. We went to my room and close the door. "I still need answers." He looked at me confused.

"What do you need to know?" he asked stepping closer to me. I tilted my head to the left and bent it a little to the floor so I wouldn't see him.

"I… still don't know the truth."

'What truth? I love you." He grabbed my hands making me looked at him. He was looking down on me making me look at him face. "That's the truth." I turned around breaking apart out stare and our hands. Stupid dazzling…

"No, I need answers."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Answers**

**Bella's POV**

"No, I need answers," I said.

"What is it you need answers to? I promise I will tell the truth," he said. I used some power to make him tell the real truth and he'd show what he felt.

"Explain what happened on my 18th birthday."

"When Jasper tried to attack you and you got hurt when I threw you out of the way I figured out that the only way I could keep you safe was to leave. I knew that I couldn't live without you but I was putting you in danger. And I also knew that you'd tell me I'm not a monster and you're just clumsy so I had to lie. When I saw your face I wanted to hold you in my arms and tell you it was a lie. But I needed to keep you safe." I turned around and a tear dropped down his face. I wiped it away and stopped using my powers. "H-how did that happen?"

"I used my power to get you to tell me the truth and show what you feel."

"But I was saying what I wanted to say…" He wasn't lying about telling the truth. I felt my eyes tear up.

"What about Tanya?"

"I was just using her to try to get over you. But that didn't work. When ever I'd close my eyes I'd see your face. Sometimes I'd hear your voice and your laugh. I'd just day dream about you most of the time. I tried telling myself that I loved Tanya but that still didn't happen. I knew I could only love you."

I wrapped out arms around his neck and hugged him. He locked his arms around my waist. I rested my neck on his shoulder. I loosened my grip and we kissed. But it turned into more. We pulled each other closer together. My hands got caught in his hair and he pushed down on me with all force making us fall onto the ground.

"I don't have to be careful now," he whispered in my ear.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

I was back at the Volturi now. But since my family is in danger I brought them with me and I had to bluff again to have them stay. I've found out that Aro is afraid of me… Interesting that he'd be afraid of me. Probably because he knows all the powers I have now.

I sat on my bed trying to find out what that last item I found was. It has to be something that includes my birthday… So it could be something bad or good. No one really knows. I closed my eyes and just waited for the memory to come…

_The pain in my heart was just too much to bare now. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and pushed down making me lean. I cried my eyes out. What I've found out is just something I can't really stand. Looks like this proves it… Edward is just trying to play with me and he's getting to me. He thinks he can just play with me. Well I was proven wrong now. I am a weak fragile little human girl._

_I put my hands out and looked at the open ring case in my hands._

My eyes opened and I gasped. But then this means… Edward was going to propose. I sat up and leaned on my bed. I moved my bangs out of my face and teleported to Charlie's house. I looked around the place and found the ring case. I got it and teleported back to my room.

When I got back Edward was at the door with his hand on the handle. He looked at me in a surprise way. Then he looked down at what was in my hands. And then back at my face. I smiled at him. He returned it with his crooked smile I love so much. Then he was on my bed sitting next to me. I brought my legs up into a crossed lap.

"I think this is yours," I said handing him the ring. He grabbed it and opened the case. He grabbed the ring.

"No, yours," he said putting it on my ring finger. "Do you understand anything?" he asked with a small smile at the end. I bit my lip.

"Do you understand anything?" I replayed his words. He looked at me confused. Yes I may love him the same way but I'm not ready. Who knows what will happen when the Volturi gets attacked? There are like a million more of those vampires.

"What do you mean, love?"

"What I mean is have you considered my feelings right now? When… I saved Rosalie there was more than a million other vampires there. And there are still more coming. I don't know what's going to happen…" He grabbed my chin and brought my eyes to his.

"Stop thinking about the future. Focus on right now." We kissed.

"I'm sorry… It's just… I may be a vampire now but I'm still weak. Newborn abilities are gone and others are coming…" I said, our foreheads together.

"You will have everyone here help you… And you have these new amazing powers."

I closed my eyes. Yes I may, but what about the opposite side of this?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fight Begins**

**Bella's POV**

Angela came in and saw Edward and I. She looked at me.

"Edward, can I talk to Bella?" she asked. He nodded and left the room but I knew he was listening. Once the door was closed she put her eyes on me. "So what happened?"

"I used powers to make him tell me the truth. He's been trying to tell himself that he loves Tanya but he knew he only loved me. And now…" I couldn't explain so I held up my hand and showed her the ring. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped. She grabbed my hand and admired it.

"So you're getting married?" She let go of my hand and looked back at me. How was I supposed to say this?

_I'm paranoid. Edward thinks we all can beat that army of vampires with my type of powers but what about those people's powers. They could have them all and ones not known to vampires._

Well, yes. She apart of one of the people I can't tell lies to. Which is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Kristine, Emma, Kayla, Jacob, Billy, Charlie, Renee, Phil, and her. They are considered my family and just because vampires and werewolves are enemies doesn't mean some can't be friends. So that's my family. Werewolves and vampires. An immortal family.

"I'm scared…" I _saw_ Edward's confused face by Emmett's thoughts.

"Scared? Scared of what? Making a commitment to live forever with someone?" I didn't say anything… "Are you afraid he'll leave again?" And that just made me even more paranoid. Okay, eternity is a long time and what if we get bored of each other or find someone else? I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin in between my legs. "You are aren't you?"

And Edward's face went to saying hurt, depressed, and understanding. Three words that don't go together. Hurt and depressed I get but understanding? Of what? I have to find my voice now…

"Bella, talk to me. I understand if you feel that way. I mean just lying to you like that… I would be like that. So just—"

"I'm not talking about Edward and I." Now Emmett's and Edward's face were confused. "I am partly but that's not it. I'm scared of what would happen when the army comes. If I'll even make it to the wedding."

"Bella, you're strong now. And you'll have everyone helping you. You will survive and spend eternity with Edward."

"That's what Edward thinks. Everyone thinks I'm the most powerful vampire on Earth! Well, I'm not! I can't beat them. I may have these powers I have but what about every other vampire that's coming? What powers do they have?" She looked at me now with worried eyes. She was speechless and frozen thinking about what I just said.

"Bella… don't think it's up to you. It's up to everyone to help and protect humans. We all will help you as much as we can. But destiny is destiny so whatever happens, happens."

She's right… I've convinced myself that everyone is counting on me. The whole Volturi is but I need everyone to help me to beat everyone. And then what happens will happen. No one came make the future. It goes it's own way and we can't control that. I became a vampire because Edward left to protect me. I met Kristine, Emma, and Kayla for a reason. I had a reunion with the Cullens to have another chance at love. And now I'm against death to save humans. Everything happens for a good reason.

Then the door shot open making Angela and I look.

"They're here…" Alice said with a worried voice.

Here is that choice of life and death everyone has.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fight Part One**

**Bella's POV**

I looked at Angela who's face was cross with worry. She looked at me and hugged me in a comforting way.

"Don't worry…" she said trying to convince herself also.

We got off my bed and went out to the hall way. The whole Volturi was here but compared to the army this is a very little army. We all started to walked out, Edward next to me holding my hand. When we did get out it was like the whole world was standing in front of us. Jacob and Billy shifted into their wolf forms.

_A wolf you got to be kidding me. You guys brought wolves! _The leader put in my head. Wow, nice how is that useful? _Oh, Bella. You will never win so why not join us? I mean how many powers do you have? And with everyone here you have a chance of… 0.01% of winning. C'mon you don't want to die. _I did it back to her while looking.

_I'd rather be with my family. And if I die then I die. _I said giving her a death glare. Then I heard her tell everyone something I know will make Edward go crazy.

_Everyone! Go after Bella!_

They all started to run towards me. I jump up as high as I could and looked down below me. And… I spotted Jessica and Lauren. They were wearing what Rosalie was wearing but more see through tank top. I landed in the middle of everyone and took away as many powers as I could but that didn't really help.

I held out my hand and made a fire sword. Looks like I can't really be killed…. Fire comes right off of me. But my fire is different colors. Reds, oranges, blues, and yellows. Everyone around me stared at it.

Then I stabbed them making the fire extend and blast out making color at the same time. But it was doing that by it's self. Many of them were burning now around me. Actually, everyone I could see was burning.

I jumped up and landed somewhere else. When I was on the ground I was with Edward and Angela. They both took a quick glance at me before going back to fighting. Probably looking at the fire as in stay away from me. I turned around and saw Jessica and Lauren coming up to me.

"Well, so looks like you're alive," Jessica growled. She attacked me but I held out the sword. It flared like crazy and it got her. She looked down at it them back at me. "Bella?"

What? She was just… Oh crap! Controlling minds. Someone around here… Some _people_ around here.

"What's happening?" she said. I took out the sword but it was too late she was already burning… Lauren looked at me in an evil way.

"So you're not the same Bella I see… You actually kill people," she said. I threw the sword at her and got her in the chest. Then I went invisible and jumped up. And I started a routine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fight Part Two**

**Bella's POV**

Jump up, teleport, then fire. Three simple things. But when I jump up after I've killed some people I saw more of the vampires coming. Looks like this is the whole world… Well maybe just a state.

My fire state was just different. And I only really jumped once. I just teleport while being invisible to different areas and hold out my hand and the fire comes out. I do have many other powers but this one is most useful. But I'm just trying to find the one that takes over people's minds. Then we have total advantage.

I just went on with the same thing. This was getting oddly easy but more and more vampires were piling up. Wait… then that means one is out there creating more. I teleported to where that person was and I was face to face with Victoria.

She was about to bite into a girl but since I came along she stopped. The girl ran away screaming. Victoria looked at me.

"So, how are you doing?" she said. "Looks like you're back with Edward… I need you to suffer."

Then she was gone. I teleported back to the place and went invisible. I kept teleporting around until I saw her. But that never came up. She has some type of power now… I kept teleporting but saw no sign of her.

Maybe she's not here. But I know she is. She's trying to confuse me. So… for me to suffer… I gasped. She just won't stop. Take away Edward along with Renee, Charlie, Phil, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Kristine, Emma, Kayla, Angela, Jacob, and Billy. I teleported to Edward and he was okay. He took a glance at me and saw my worry. Before he could even speak I went to Angela. Nope. She was also like Edward. Then I check Jacob, Billy Emma, Kristine, Kayla, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

Before I could go away from Alice she grabbed my hand and we both teleported to Phil. He was okay. Alice yanked on my arm.

"Bella, what's going on?" she asked seeing my worry. But I can't talk now. But just two words…

"Victoria. Suffer." I said and teleported to Charlie. He was fine. More than fine he was kicking butt. Then… she's going after Renee right now.

I teleported to her and Renee was already burning. When I got there they both looked at me. Victoria smiled then went away. I can't save everyone… I have to leave but Renee…

"Bella, I'll be okay… What happens, happens," she said.

"No!" I yelled getting her before she fell to the ground. She looked at how the fire didn't get to me.

"Baby, do it for me. I will always be with you." And then she was gone. I froze everyone around me in solid unbreakable ice. I was in a huge circle of ice now…

I cried and just cried. I already have all these vampires in a trap, I have time now. I just sat there crying. But then I looked at the vampires in the ice and saw Victoria. I sighed in relief.

At least I know she won't hurt anyone anymore. And the whole world will be safe if we win. I stood up and shattered all the ice along with the vampires inside. And then I saw this big circle of dead vampires. I set them all on fire then went on with the fight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fight Part Three**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone was staring at the huge space of dead vampires. And we all took advantage of this. They all attacked from behind them. I took away their powers. Then I used my fire again. Now we are sure to win.

I teleported around in the army and killed more. Then a guy and a girl were at me. Suddenly everyone stopped attacking even my family. The guy and girl stared at me and I stared back. But I felt something strange about the girl. Then it all came to me.

_They both were playing a computer game against each other and the girl is winning. Then she won._

"_Yes!" she exclaimed standing up. He looked at her with a sad face. "Aw, c'mon it's just a game." He smiled and they hugged. He turned her around in a circle while she just laughed. Then they hear a loud boom. He let her down and they ran downstairs._

_A woman and a man were standing there. And their parents were on the ground dead._

"_What did you do?!" she screamed at them trying to run towards them but the guy was holding her back. Suddenly the two people who killed their parents were biting into their necks._

…………………………………

_The girl and boy stood there looking up to the woman and man. They all were smiling._

"_Do you understand?" they asked. The girl and boy nodded their heads in synchronization._

"_We will make sure that she will be okay," the girls aid. "We will protect Isabella."_

………………………………

_The man and woman were in their room looking at a baby girl sleeping._

"_I'm going to miss her," the woman said._

"_Me too," the man said wrapping his arms on the woman's shoulders. "But it's for the best right?" She nodded._

"_Who's going to adopt her?"_

"_Charlie and Renee Swan."_

………………………………

"_This is the only way to do this," the guy said and the girl nodded. Then she started to use her powers._

………………………………

_A girl with brown hair was walking around the neighbor hood then a guy came up to her._

"_Hello, miss," he said._

"_Hello!" she said happily._

_Then the guy grabbed her and brought her to his house. Then he started to rape her._

………………………………

It was all in my brain now… Let the process begin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fight Part Four**

**Bella's POV**

I'm human now… Again. I'm the baby. I'm the girl who got raped. And this guy that's circling me was the one who raped me. But also the girl is my sister. Charlie and Renee aren't my parents. I was born a vampire.

The guy stopped behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach more near my waist. He stepped closer to me and now he was holding me. Edward let out a growl but no one looked at him their eyes were on me.

"Don't you remember?" he asked. Then he started to kiss up my neck and all the way up to my ear making Edward growl louder and Emmett and Jasper had to keep him back. A tear ran down my face and off my chin. He wiped them away. "Do you?" I just nodded lightly. "Good."

We went to my front still keeping me locked to him and his arms around my waist. I didn't move. I still needed to take this all in. Then he pushed me up and I felt something on my back. A brick wall. He grabbed my left leg and wrapped it around his waist slowly. Edward let out a loud growl now. He was wondering why I'm letting him do this to me. But it's a complication.

"Do you remember this?" I just nodded. "But do you know what's missing?" he asked his mouth right at my ear. I nodded and more tears ran. He wiped them away. "Remember this?" he asked holding up a knife with blood stains on it. I nodded my head. "And not things missing. Things on." He cut the front of my shirt and the sleeves. My shirt fell to the ground and Edward growled louder. I'd get what he means but I'm worried now. "Now, you can talk." I opened my mouth a little but nothing came out.

He put his lips on mine. Actually one inside mine and I still didn't move. Now Edward thought that something is taking over my body. No, I'm scared. I'm reliving my past that happened _564_ _YEARS_ ago. Then he kept kissing me. He went down my neck. He pulled my closer to him and took off my bottoms. Edward growled with fury and tried to break through Emmett's and Japer's hold. Kristine and Emma were watching with worry and confusion.

Then my "sister" came and pushed the guy out of the way making me fall to the ground sliding on the wall.

"Jake. Don't go overboard," she said. "Make her remember."

"I am, Mady," he said. Mady went back again and he turned around to see me. He bent down on his knees. He wrapped his arms back around my waist and pushed down on me slowly and carefully. What stopped him before?! Now he was laying on top of me with no shirt on. "Do you know what happens next?" Tears ran down my face. He held the knife to barely touching my stomach.

_Jake held the knife so it was touching my stomach but not enough to cut me yet. Then the door opened and Mady was behind it. She pushed Jake off of me and picked me up. Then she sped right out._

"_Bella, are you okay?" she asked. I just nodded._

When I was back Jake wasn't on top of me. The knife was in my stomach now. Edward was yelling but I couldn't make out anything. There were fights going on but not the vampire army Jake made.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fight Part Five**

**Bella's POV**

I laid there helpless. I made out some words at time to time but why are they fighting? Well probably Edward is fighting to get me to Carlisle before I die. And Jake holding him back. I now understand why Mady wants me to know the past and why she went with Jake. And I don't know what his problem is…

Then I was picked up. I turned my head and saw Mady. She looked at me and she was asking me if I knew about her. I nodded. She smiled and tried to jump but someone kept her down. I looked at saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They made her drop me. I kept looking at what they were doing. Mady looked into my eyes and I ended up looking into hers. Then there was a little flash in her eyes I saw it…

_She grabbed my ring and charmed it with special powers. "You'll find him. I know it. And this will help," she said then left my room._

When I was back Emmett and Jasper were holding her. Edward was about to attack her but I teleported in front of her and it hurt so much. He immediately stopped and looked at me confused.

"Did you see?" Mady asked. I nodded.

"What does it mean?" I asked looking back at her. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were looking at each other confused. Well there's a lot of confusion going around here it's not that surprising anymore. The light was in her eyes and then I knew.

"Now use it. And you better hurry." I turned around and saw my entire family being held by vampires. Then I looked back at her. "All your power. Remember what your gift was?"

The pain in my stomach came and I fought back the need to yell. I grabbed the ring off my finger and focused all my energy. Then it started to glow. It was blinding now. Everyone was quite looking at the glowing thing in my hand from what they know.

Then it covered all of us making us unable to see each other. And it stopped and my family members were free. They looked around them and saw nothing else but them. And now all eyes were on Mady and I. I put the ring back on and Edward was watching my every movement.

Then I was embraced with a hug by Mady. "Mom and dad will be so surprised!" she exclaimed. "C'mon," she said backing up.

"Wait," I said. She looked at me waiting for an answer. "Hold on." I went to Charlie and Renee who were guilty for not telling me. "It's okay, you guys were just protecting me." We hugged.

"Baby, we wanted to tell you but then the divorce came up." Renee said. We back up a bit from each other.

"I'm going to see them." They just nodded.

"But first!" Alice yelled going between us and looking at me. "You must explain."

I smirked.

"You had to ask sometime…"


	19. Happy Ending!

**A/N: BTW it says "I teleported" so I know you guys will be confused since she is human. So when she turned back into a human her powers didn't go away and since some vampire genes stayed she is still living forever just human. Edward's only wish! Oh and she only knows she has her powers too!**

**Chapter 19: My Past**

**Bella's POV**

I teleported my family, not the Volturi, to the house and we all sat on the couches. Then once we were sat everyone stared at Mady and I waiting for answers. But first Mady gave me my whole past back. And at some I smiled.

"So, explain to us!" Alice said impatient.

"Okay…" I said. "I was born September 13th, 1445." Already everyone's mouth dropped except Mady's. "My parents were vampires and they had two helpers. When I was born they wanted the best for me. I grew up a vampire until the helpers made me human. I didn't have any of my past memories so I though Charlie and Renee were my real parents."

"Go on…"

"What do you want to know now?"

"Who was that guy Jake?" Everyone asked at the exact same time making Mady and I smile.

"Remember what he was doing to me?"

"Yes," they all said yet again.

"Well, he was redoing it…" I stopped. This would be much easier if I just showed them.

"What?" Always it's like they're all one person. Answering at the same time and the exact same thing.

"This will be much easier for me to just show you." And I showed them all.

_I was walking around the neighbor hood with a smile on my face. A guy came up to me with a smile._

"_Hello, miss," he said._

"_Hello," I said happily. He suddenly grabbed me and went towards his house. I trying going out of his hold but he was too strong. He pushed me onto the wall. "Who are—"He French kissed me and ripped apart my shirt with a knife. He started to kiss down my neck and he took off my bottoms._

_He grabbed my leg and put it around his waist. Then he pushed down on me and now he was on top of me without a shirt on. He continued to kiss me. He got the knife, his lips at my ear._

"_You're so beautiful," he said. The his knife was touching my stomach. "Do you remember me?"_

_Then Mady came in and saved me._

All their mouths were dropped open. And then they all did the strange one person thing.

"What did he mean by "do you remember me'?" they all asked yet once again. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Then I opened them again seconds later.

"One of my ex-boyfriends… We were going to get married but then the night before he raped me." I said. Edward held me.

"So you've been raped twice?" he asked and I knew he didn't want me to look in his eyes. I'd see fury and sadness mixed together. I nodded my head.

"Bella…" a woman said. I looked up and my mouth dropped open a little. I ran into my mom and dad's arms. "You're alive," she said holding me tighter. I nodded. "So Mady showed you everything?"

"Yes," I said.

"Mom! Dad!" Mady said coming into all of our arms. Mady had to leave them since she wanted to look after me. It explains what she did to the ring. "I missed you so much!"

"Us too," they said. So now I have more of my family members with me… All my family.

**Epilogue**

Edward and I got married 8 months later and it was all organized by Alice, of course. I reunited with all my family and I figured out I will live forever since some vampire genes are still in me. Edward's only wish! And I have my wish. I will live forever to be with Edward. And he will always have me human.

There's nothing that can keep anyone of us apart from each other. All our enemies are long gone… well dead of course. I visited my home town which is in a secret place and everyone was immortal. So, I got my life back together and it will always be that way. I've had my last fight.

_The End_

**A/N: Tell me what you think about the story! And I will not excuse you guys from giving me a review or you won't get to know my little secret I have! And this includes a part of this story!**


	20. READ

**Dear Readers,**

**I have posted a new poll to decide what I should do for my new upcoming story. I've decided to have my reader vote for their top FIVE (I allowed five votes) stories of mine. The top FIVE stories that get picked I will put together in a story. Where the Edward and Bella characters switch places, but will the ones from each story find the same Edward/Bella before it's too late?**

**If you haven't read at least FIVE of my stories, just vote on the ones you do know of and LOVE. I'd really be happy if you guys would vote! Or there shall be no story! And I'll be very sad! So please who ever keeps up with what happens, please vote and vote FIVE times for FIVE different stories! It'd mean a lot to me! Thanks and please don't ignore this.**

**Don't let my words fool you, **

**Lovingmailiaf  
**


End file.
